Mine
by Trinityangel
Summary: "But make no mistake, you're still mine. This is by no means over." Clark doesn't love Diana, or does he?
1. Mine

"Tell me, do you still love me?"

The kiss that followed was nearly everything she'd been hoping for. It was warm, passionate and seemed to be trying to say something…speak directly to her still stuttering heart. But even with his lips against hers, her heart still couldn't find its proper rhythm and hadn't since he'd said those words that broke it nearly in half. This kiss should have been the restart that she needed…It should have been everything…but for some reason it simply tasted like ashes; empty as a sunless sky.

Goddess, it hurt.

Beneath her hand, his heart beat so steadily…almost as if she had no effect on him at all and that…that _hurt more._

Pushing back, Diana pressed her hand to her aching chest and bit down on her sore lower lip. Did he think this was enough? That his actions were going to be enough of a salve. Demi-goddess or not, this man made her feel made of glass sometimes and she wasn't sure how that made her feel…

"Clark, I—I don't understand…" Her voice was soft and dare she say, sounded weak even to her own ears. "Did you not love me at all?"

"What? Diana no. Of course I loved you."

"So do you love me now? "

 _"I love you." "Of course you do…"_

Outwardly Diana winced. Pushing her hands into her hair, she turned away from Clark and tried desperately to put her thoughts to right. Was this what he felt when she'd not returned his words? Was this the same? Why was this so confusing?

"I just…is it that easy for you?"

"What? Diana I don't understand." And to be truthful neither did she, but this…this made no sense.

"In man's world…this feeling," She wasn't even sure when the anger had seeped into her voice, but suddenly she was _furious._ "Can you just _turn it off?_ Please, Clark, please help me understand how you could break my heart and then try to take it back as though it never happened."

Clark had the grace to look away and Diana was glad he did, because the pain in his eyes may have dissuaded her from continuing.

"Please…If I'm ever going to- to _trust_ you again, I have to understand."

The silence was deafening.

"Diana…It wasn't you. You have to understand that it wasn't you. It was never you. It was me—" How was he supposed to explain to the love of his life that being depowered had shaken him more than anything…anything except the risk of losing her for real… Clark couldn't look up at her, couldn't seem to explain that the best thing he had ever had had fallen apart because he'd been insecure in who he was under his abilities.

It all sounded so simple in hindsight, at least in his mind it had. Even as he had been playing the scene out moment to moment it'd made perfect sense. He needed to figure himself out… but as she explained, to her it looked fickle; like a light switch, his love could be turned off and on.

And the bottom he'd thought he'd found dropped out. Apparently he still had a ways to fall. How was he supposed to explain this? That his pride had been to blame, that he couldn't take the idea of her needed to carry his weight for a little while, that what part of him felt worthy of her love had shrunk until he wasn't sure it'd existed at all…

How could he have been so stupid as to take her for granted like this? Had he really expected that after he'd told her that he didn't love her anymore that she would still be here, still be willing to offer him her heart knowing he was the one that was treating it as though it meant nothing to him? The fact that she was still here was nothing short of a miracle. Why would she wait for him?

After all he was just a man, there was nothing super about him. Especially then without his powers and especially now when he looked back on the way he treated the woman that he loved more than he could put into words.

Clark's entire posture changed. The man who's crest was supposed to mean hope appeared to not have a shred of it left and that hurt Diana more than his actions ever could.

"I believe I've been advised that when the words "It's not you, it's me" are uttered I am to be incredibly suspicious…" A soft sigh reached his ears and a small hand wrapped around his first finger and squeezed. "Actually, I believe Kara says I'm supposed to call foul in the manner of 'bullshit'."

Clark turned back and watched the smallest smile pull at the corner of her lips. Maybe…

"Diana, I—"

 _"Clark, it's Lois—and Jimmy—someone with powers claiming to be Superman made an appearance at the Planet. A.R.G.U.S. just took him away"_

 _"Diana it's Steve. We've got a developing situation that needs your attention at A.R.G.U.S."_

"Thanks for the heads up Lois. I'm heading there now."

"On the way Steve."

Her hand slipped away from his and for the briefest second Clark didn't want to move. He didn't want to heed the world's call; he just wanted to know what the woman standing next to him was thinking. He wanted to know if…well in short if he had broken the best thing he probably never really had. Shoving his hands into his hair, frustration the frustration was written all over his face. When he looked back to Diana she was smiling softly and moving closer toward him.

"Di…are we…I mean I don't know."

"I think," Diana's blue eyes fixed him with a gaze that seemed to see straight through him. "I think maybe we still need to talk." She grasped his hand and held it between her palms for a minute before pressing a single kiss to his knuckles and walking away.

"But make no mistake, you're still mine. This is by no means over."

For the first time since their conversation started, Clark smiled.

 _AN: So, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but I know that I do not like what DC is up to…This takes place after SM/WW 28 and from there, I'm not sure. I think I'm going to go rogue…._


	2. Fragile

_Months earlier_

 _"I don't love you anymore."_

Had anyone been watching closely, the moment those words left his lips they would have seen Diana, Wonder Woman, daughter of Hippolyta, protector of the human race, champion of the Gods, flinch. A blow she hadn't been expecting slipped past her non-existent defenses. Why were they non-existent? Because they weren't up.

Because you never expect the one you love to hurt you.

Because the one you love can hurt you the most.

If you asked her, Diana didn't remember much after his words. She piloted them home, unable to let Clark do something that to this day she still considered so beyond desperate that stupid didn't even begin to describe things.

She'd tried to speak to him later, but she didn't have the words and he didn't have the time.

Was this how they were to end? A part of Diana was furious. He'd been the one to shove her into this. He'd be the one to initiate this love. He'd been the one to let her hope that maybe…maybe… _maybe._

Maybe what? Diana knew love; she was loved by her mother, by her sisters, by her friends, by Clark. Diana knew happiness; she found it in the sunrise over Themyscira, in ice cream, in his arms. Diana knew peace; she found it in the moments before the sun faded over the horizon, in the middle of the sea, in the middle of the night with his breath warm against the back of her neck.

How dare he?! How dare he pull her into this, and then, _then_ once she was ensnared he decided that she wasn't enough. How dare he—he made her love him and then rip the love he demanded from her away.

How dare he treat her this way!

The sound of breaking glass brought her back from the depths of her mind. Chest heaving, she looked down at the ruined glass in her hand and watch the blood drip around the shards. Even if she wanted to, Diana couldn't describe the hollow feeling in her chest. Dim blue eyes watched the crimson fluid make its way down her olive skin as warm as the salt on her cheeks.

Even without her lasso she knew no soul in this universe could make her feel anything without her permission. If he dealt this hand, then she'd given him the cards.

And maybe that's what hurt most of all. Regret was a sorry companion, cold and thorny with constant reminders of just how many times she could have stopped this. Shame on her, daughter of a violent history, to allow anyone the opportunity to make her feel so…broken.

How dare he make her feel this… _fragile._

Shattered glass in hand, shattered heart in chest, slowly Diana sunk to the ground, his words echoing in her ears.

 _"I don't love you anymore."_

How could he?


	3. All Time Low

_Months earlier_

Clark was drowning.

Was that even possible? Now powerless and staring at the half full glass of water on his table, he wondered if it was. If he found himself surrounded by a body of water and he decided to take a deep breath would he just sink into the depths or would the sun's rays still find him?

Even if they did find them, it wasn't like they'd do anything, he thought bitterly. Everything was wrong, every goddamn thing that could go wrong was going wrong in the worst way. If there was a lower point, chances were good there was still time for him to find it.

Reaching out he gave the glass a flick. It wobbled precariously before settling back on the table, all set to mock him the way the rest of life currently was. He was tempted to throw the thing, but that would just be the bright side of the day, wouldn't it? Man of Steel taken down by shard of glass. It'd be a fitting end to this mess.

Shoving his hands into his hair he glanced at his curtain covered window and for the first time felt contempt for the world around him. All he'd wanted to do was help, to be something better, something bigger, something more.

And why?

Because he could.

Because it felt like the right thing to do.

But look where the right thing had gotten him: depowered, alone and trapped in a motel room.

Alone.

 _"Do you ever feel alone?"_

Her words from that first conversation echoed. Was it their first conversation? Of course not. But it felt like the beginning, of something, of everything.

His cellphone gleamed from a top the newspaper that had been the end of something and everything at the same time. So much for secrets. So much for everything that he used to be.

From the screen he could see her missed call. She'd only called once and he'd watched the phone vibrate from across the room. If her lasso was around his wrist, he may have admitted it was because he was afraid. Everything was changing so fast that he was getting whiplash and honestly he just couldn't deal with it.

Where was she now, he wondered idly watching her name scroll across the top of his screen. What if this changed everything? He was barely worth her attentions before and now? Now that he was probably going to be hunted by everyone for everything, who was he to drag her along on this ride?

Besides, he didn't need her help. If he was going to do this powerless and all, he was going to do it on his own. His broken pride demanded it. He would not be a liability to her. Diana didn't need to be caught up in this mess, _his_ mess.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Clark let his head fall to the table and groaned at the dull ache that resulted.

The bottom may as well just come up and swallow him now, this was a new all-time low.


	4. Lose It

8:49 BST  
 _Meet me later tonight?_

4:50 CST _  
Of course. Where?_

8:51 BST _  
My place, your place. Doesn't matter._

4:52 CST _  
Am I still in the doghouse?_

8:52 BST _  
What have you done to get out?_

4:53 CST _  
Point Diana. I'll see you in London._

8:54 BST _  
I don't get a say?_

4:55 CST _  
…My place?_

8:56 BST _  
London is fine._

4:57 CST _  
So difficult woman…_

8:59 BST _  
You wouldn't want me any other way._

5:00 CST _  
Never._

"So where are you off to Smallville?"

"I've got a date with Diana." Clark blew his hair off of his forehead and glanced at Lois Lane. If he was honest, he'd missed her lately. She always seemed to have the one perspective that he didn't think of. It was refreshing.

"Oh? So does she know—"

"Lois." Clark glanced at her over her dining room table. She'd asked him to meet for a drink at her place, and he'd been more than happy to oblige.

"I mean it has to be hard to hide, you know—"

Clark narrowed his eyes slightly. She also was a bull in a china shop when she decided she wanted something, or in this case wanted to know something. You'd think watching the fallout of ripping his secret from him would have been enough.

"Lois. I have to go."

"Clark."

" _Lois,"_ For a moment their eyes locked in a battle of wills. What Diana chose to keep secret was her business, but he'd never let those secrets leave his lips. Suddenly, Lois broke into peals of laughter and lifted her wine glass to her lips to take a sip.

"Alright, alright Smallville. Message received. I'm done." Setting the glass down she held her hands up in surrender. "But what you're saying is I didn't ruin this too, right?"

Shaking his head, Clark didn't answer. Lois' laughter followed him all the way to the balcony and into the night.

Glancing around the night, Clark landed soundlessly on Diana's bedroom and took a moment for himself. The London air was cool, the sounds of the city surrounded him, but it barely registered. What did register was the light on in her apartment, the soft sounds of her voice singing softly in Greek through the open window and the feeling of just how fragile this all was. She didn't tell him why she wanted to see him and a part of him was afraid to ask.

Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket he glanced at the texts she had sent him earlier, and the one he didn't send.

 _I miss you._

"Chickenshit."

Her glass door opened abruptly and she stood looking at him curiously, a small frown marring her features.

"You going to come in…or just keep talking to yourself out here."

"I haven't decided." His honesty sounded cowardly even to his own ears. This was all wrong. The last time he was here, he'd had her wrapped in his arms and even now his hands itched to reach out to her. But the rules had changed, hadn't they. Ever since he'd made the mistake of getting so lost in his own head that he'd let untruths leave his lips. Honesty really was the best policy and there was no time like the present.

"Oh." Diana wrapped her arms around her waist and Clark could see the door closing even if the physical door between them remained wide open.

"Actually Diana, I was thinking that I missed you and that I wanted to tell you that earlier tonight and didn't. "

"Oh?" Diana perked a brow and the arms around her waist slipped down a little before she stepped back into her apartment. Her heart was racing. What was she doing? When had this all gotten so complicated? Everything between them used to be so easy. "C'mon in."

Taking a deep breath she turned around felt more than heard him following her. He was so close, closer than before and maybe that scared her a little. What if…what if she put herself out there again and he broke her heart again? What if they did this and he realized that he really didn't love her after all. Wrapping her arms around her waist she finally turned to face him, heart in her throat and found him watching her with heat in his eyes.

"Have I told you how absolutely stunning you are?" And she was. Dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a tank top that kept moving up to show off her taut stomach, she was the picture of effortless beauty; so casual but so perfect it was nearly intoxicating.

The compliment caught Diana off guard, but not as much as him stepping forward and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. The shock must have been written all over her face because Clark looked down and stepped back.

"Sorry. I just, I don't know. Crap timing. Sorry. I just…"

"What Clark?" Somewhere in Diana's chest, hope flared. Hope for what she wasn't sure, but the feeling was enough for her to unwrap her arms from her waist.

"I don't know…" Clark watched something start to fade in her eyes and continued on faster than his mind could keep up, but it seemed that his heart was keeping time for both of them. "I missed you Diana. So much. And I've been so caught up in myself and all of my crap that I almost feel like I'm seeing you for the first time."

"But I never left, Clark."

"I know. I know. I just—" Frustrated, Clark blew out a harsh breath. " I did. Okay? You didn't leave, I did. And God, Diana, it was a stupid, selfish thing to do."

"You didn't just leave, you left, slammed the door in my face and welded it shut. And it hurt. It _hurt._ And I didn't deserve that, Clark. I didn't deserve that. I _loved you._ I gave you my heart and you shut me out."

"Di, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry but I'm the one with a broken heart."

The silence that followed was a light as a lead balloon.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No!" Fury flashed in her eyes as she threw her hands up and turned away. When she turned back around seconds later a flush crawling up from her neck, painting her olive skin nearly cherry red. "Sweet blessed Aphrodite, don't you get that's what got you in the _doghouse_ in the first place?!"

On the warpath, Diana stalked forward until she was well into his personal space.

"Do you love me?"

" _Yes_." _Finally!_ Something in Diana snapped and she lashed out in a tone that was sharp as the glass that had reminded her that love was such a beautiful, aching, delicious mess.

" _Then fight for me!_ Fight for _us!_ Stop thinking you can just shut this out when it gets hard!" Chest heaving Diana glared up at Clark. "Don't let me go, _Clark. Stop letting me go!"_

Throwing her arms around him she pressed her face into his chest and clutched the back of his t-shirt not caring that for the moment his arms didn't embrace her back.

But when he did, it was glorious.

All of the breath shuddered out of Clark before his arms wrapped around her in a vice grip; one hand in the center of her back, the other on the back of her neck. How had he forgotten that this woman was the air in his lungs? How had he let her go?

"I love you with every beat of my heart, you stupid man. Why won't you just let me love you?" Her whispered words were nearly thunderous even over the sound of his pounding heart.

"I'm sorry, Di," Turning his head he buried his nose in her loosely tied up hair and inhaled the ever present of orchids and fire. "I lost more than my powers, I lost myself out there. I didn't want to bring you down with me."

"Clark," Diana pulled back, even as he tried to keep her pressed against him. "We are so much better together than we are apart, remember? As long as one of us can fly, we both fly. As long as long as one of us stands, we will stand together. How do I help you understand that?"

"I know but—"

"No. No. I get it. You're Superman to the world. You save the day. But I'm not with you to be saved. I don't need anything from you but this." Pressing her hand against his chest, Diana let the feeling of his heartbeat soothe her frayed nerves. Looking up into his eyes, she caught something dark in his cerulean irises. Something he was still struggling with. It was something that she didn't have the magic to fix, a wound too deep to simply kiss and make better.

But that didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

"You're something more than Superman to me," Cupping his face in her palms, she brushed her thumbs over his cheeks and leaned in until she pulled his very breath into her lungs.

"But that's just it. I _wasn't_ Superman," His words were a broken whisper against her skin.

"But you were still _mine_."

Diana's lips crashed into his, her kiss as fierce as her claim. It was a little bit desperate, a little bit raw but Clark never noticed, her feelings too closely mirrored his own. Her tongue sought out his as his hands sought out that tempting skin above the waistline of her shorts.

Home, this was home. When the world turned on its ear, this would be his North Star, when she couldn't make out up from down, this would be her compass.

Pushing her shirt up and throwing it to the side, Clark's hands molded along her curves like he was made for loving her and with the way she sighed against his mouth, maybe he was. Intoxicated by his taste, Diana bit down on his lip and held his face tighter, her fingertips pressing against his spine. If for one second he'd doubted what they had, the desperation in her touch as she lifted off his shirt washed the slate clean.

This need, this desperate need that their touch expressed, this was love. Suddenly, Clark had to know, he _absolutely_ had to know that she knew, down to the marrow of her bones that he loved her. Ripping their mouths apart, he gasped in enough air to breathe the words past her lips, hoping and praying like hell that this would start to heal every wound he'd caused.

"Baby, I love you. I love you so much," Holding her face in his palms he watched her melt against him as the dawn washed over them and painted her skin a brilliant gold. Apart of him imagined that gold was the result of his love within her, becoming as integral as the magic in her veins. That maybe, just maybe in his darkest moments he would remember this and allow her to be his light guiding him home.

Jumping into his arms, Diana wrapped her legs around his hips and smiled a challenging smile.

"Show me."

So he did. Again and again...and once more, just for good measure.


End file.
